With the emergence of multifunctional electronic microprocessors, portable computing devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. As computers become more advanced, portable multifunctional audio-sensing electronic devices augment users' perception of the physical world.
In some cases portable audio-sensing electronic devices help the users to optimize and improve their daily routine. In other cases portable audio-sensing electronic devices help hearing impaired users, for whom it is difficult to hear the sounds of the surrounding environment, to improve the quality of life. While there are many devices that may record sound or can assist the hearing impaired users, these devices have many deficiencies that undermine their value.